themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Cave
.]] The Time Cave is a special cave hidden in the nature preserve behind Clarksville Valley High School. The cave has special capabilities which include being able to transform into a Time Hollow when sealed shut from the inside, as well as allowing users to track the Missing Children on a giant screen on the front wall. The cave can also be used to travel through time without an Elucidator, though this function is very limited. It was set up by Gary Payne and Grant Hodge in the 1990s, before the start of Damaged Time later that decade, which continued into the twenty-first century. The cave apparently went undiscovered by anyone during the thirteen-year span of Damaged Time, which spanned from the Time Crash to the day of the adoption conference. ''The Missing Found Gary and Hodge lure all of the Missing Children (except for Daniella McCarthy, who was absent from the adoption conference) and Katherine Skidmore into the cave. Once inside, they attempt to unage all the children into babies so they can follow through on their original plan of taking all the famous babies to the future to sell them, a plan which they previously attempted and caused the Time Crash as a result. However, JB and Angela DuPre arrive at the cave and fight with Gary and Hodge over the children, with JB instead wanting to send the children to their "rightful places" in history. With the help of Jonah, Katherine, and Chip, they manage to overpower Gary and Hodge, and JB sends the duo to Time Prison. JB then pursues his own interest of restoring time by sending Chip and Alex Polchak to the past, but Jonah and Katherine quickly grab the former before he disappears and are sent to the past with them, much against the desire of JB who is visibly worried over the threat of them ruining time. Sent Following Jonah and Katherine's successful rescue of Chip and Alex in 1485, Hadley, who was secretly with them on the battlefield, sends the four of them and himself back to the time cave. They are met by JB, Angela, and the other missing children, who claim that no time had passed from when they left. Though JB wants to immediately send all the other children back in time to restore their pasts also, Jonah successfully convinces him to delay his plan and give them time to get used to their secret identities. JB returns the cave to the twenty-first century and leads the children back to their parents inside the school. Revealed After Katherine is kidnapped by Charles Lindbergh, JB and Angela bring Jonah and his unaged parents to the cave, which JB claims that the time agency seized from Gary and Hodge after arresting them. After learning that all the Missing Children except Jonah have disappeared from the twenty-first century, the cave suddenly sends Jonah, JB, and Angela onto Charles Lindbergh's plane over the ocean. After narrowly escaping death from the plane thanks to Angela's secret Elucidator, JB configures the cave to send himself and Angela to 1932. Jonah is unable to join them since he has apparently already lived through that time. As a result, Jonah watches JB and Angela live through weeks of 1932, including the Lindbergh baby kidnapping, and also watches flashbacks of all the Missing Children restore their pasts. Jonah is then sent to 1932 by Gary and Hodge, who attempt to convince Charles Lindbergh that Jonah is his son. It is later learned that after breaking out of time prison, Gary and Hodge rigged the cave to send Jonah, JB, and Angela onto Charles Lindbergh's plane. After Angela and Jonah reunited in 1932, they return to the time cave with the mentally ill JB and discover Gary and Hodge's plot of using Charles Lindbergh to fly all the Missing Children to the future, to finish the task they failed at during the Time Crash. Before leaving to confront Charles Lindbergh about not trusting Gary and Hodge, Jonah asks Angela to let him say goodbye to his parents, in case he fails and time collapses. Jonah tells his parents he is going to travel through time and he may never see them again. However, due to the delirious state they are in after unaging and being tranquilized by JB, Linda and Michael do not understand the seriousness of the situation and believe Jonah is just playing a game. After Jonah succeeds in saving time, Angela returns Jonah's parents from the Time Cave to their home. Redeemed The cave is not visited during the events of ''Redeemed, but Jordan sees a flashback on his Elucidator of JB inside the Time Cave being re-aged by Second. He later watches this scene again with Kevin, the teenage version of Second, and this time around he sees that the adult Second was killed moments later. Category:Place